ppi_liverpoolfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Liverpool Lessons - General Transportation
Thank you dr Wega & dr. Fathin as contributors to this article: This is a reflection of all the things I learned in my 2 weeks here in Liverpool. All of them are based from my own experience, so please keep that in mind I’m not even sure all information I present here are correct… D: • Arrived in Manchester Airport (bigger airport than Liverpool’s with more destinations to Asia) with Cathay Pacific from Hong Kong (consider a long transit here to buy cheap and tax free electronics!). (Kar: Power bank should be carried in the cabin baggage with a maximum capacity of 10 000 mAh) • While in the plane, fill out the immigration form handed by the airline crew so you can directly go to the immigration line while it’s not full. Make sure to prepare you Letter of Acceptance (LOA), Confirmation of Acceptance for Studies (CAS), and proof of a place to stay (this could be you virtually signed contract with the place you’re staying). The immigration might ask you several questions regarding your intentions in the UK. • Bought Northern Rail train ticket 2 weeks prior the arrival from the app “Northern train tickets & times” as it is much cheaper to buy earlier, with destination to Liverpool Lime Street Station (biggest train station in Liverpool). Don’t forget to activate the ticket at the earliest 24 hour before your train departure. • Make sure you have your international roaming data ready before arriving in UK, as it is most likely that you will require internet for your first day here (one example is to activate your train ticket via the app). (Kar: There can also be free wifi available in the airport or some of the hotels) • It was 10 minutes walk from the airport to the station. Take consideration when booking your train for any flight delay and immigration process (it’s loooong). Safest way is to book 2-3 hours after your flight arrival. • Make sure you have enough battery in your phone. The app will show a QR code to be scanned for entering the station. You can only enter the station 30-45 minutes before departure. (Kar: bringing a printed train ticket is also another option.) • Inside the train, the overhead rack only fits small luggage or backpacks. The train is not usually full, so just put your large luggage next to you. If the train starts to get full, be considerate and just stand up near the exit door while holding your large luggage (Kar: the large luggage rack is usually located near the middle entrance of the coach.) • Most pedestrian street of Liverpool is not suitable for large wheeled luggage as they are made up of cobblestones or uneven concrete. Make sure you have extra energy to drag around your luggage. • You can also buy Walrus Smartcard that can be used for all kinds of transportation across Merseyside (Mersey is the river running along Liverpool, hence the name Merseyside) at the station. Be sure to know what type of package you need to buy (more on that later…). • Be sure to download the app “Merseytravel” to know which transportation to take on travelling around the area. • If you’re waiting for a bus at a bus stop, don’t forget to show hand signal (low wave just around the height of your waist) to signal the driver that you’re willing to get in. Otherwise, the driver thinks you’re waiting for other bus and won’t stop. • While inside the bus, press the “Stop” button that is located all around the bus to show that you’re want to go-oﬀ on the next bus stop. Otherwise, the driver won’t stop the bus, especially if no one is waiting for it. Hang around the exit (there’s only one door at the front of the bus) just before your exit. • Remember, you can track your journey real-time using the “Merseytravel” app mentioned. (Kar: the bus and train timetables are usually precise, especially the train times. If the train is cancelled, you can use previous or the next train. There are 2 big bus operators, Arriva and Stagecoach. Some of their routes are overlapped. The bus fares for one way inside the region for adult £2.3 and Student £1.9. Day card £4.5. Check the web site for a weekly, monthly (about £40), semester and yearly pass. A Family day card is also available at about £10.) Kategori:Transport Kategori:Tips